Neuralyzer
A neuralyzer, sometimes spelled as neuralizer, is a device seen in the Men in Black franchise. It is one of the signature tools and considered standard issue employed by the Men in Black. It is a device about the size of an average cigar tube that gives a bright flash which erases the memories of the past hours, days, weeks, months or years, depending on the chosen settings. It first appeared in the first issue of the comic book series, and has appeared in all three films, as well as the animated TV series. In the films A neuralyzer wipes the memory of a target or witness, putting them under a hypnotic state, making them susceptible to suggestion and implantation of false memories. The length of memory erased can be changed using buttons and dials. There are different neuralyzer models with different button and dial configurations. These buttons or dials can be set accordingly to the amount of time needed to be forgotten. The device produces a noisy, camera-like flash. The agents implant new memories in place of the old ones. In order for the agents to not be affected by the flash, they wear Ray-Ban sunglasses that reflect the rays. After being neuralyzed, the agents have about 30 seconds to supply new memories to replace the ones they've just erased. If there are more witnesses to neuralyze, or if they are pressed for time, a special team is sent in to supply memories. After being neuralyzed, the witnesses forget the events that are meant to be removed from their memory. But these can still be familiar to them, and the witness sometimes gets déjà vu, as when Dr. Laurel Weaver (Linda Fiorentino) gets déjà vu when meeting Agent J (Will Smith), although her memories of their first encounter were neuralyzed. In addition to witnesses, the neuralyzer is also used on MiB agents who retire, resign, or are fired, and also on trainees who are rejected. Changes to the neuralyzer have been featured in the films. In the first movie, the color of its eye was red. This was later changed to blue in the second film. It remains blue in the third film, although the design of the neuralyzer itself is considerably different compared to the previous films. In the first movie, Agent J calls the neuralyzer the "flashy thing" and dislikes the idea of using it and when he has to use it, believes that they should supply the victims with the best memories possible rather than Agent K's mundane and depressing memories. He used it at the end of the movie on K. In the second movie, he used it on other agents, to the point of acquiring a reputation for neuralyzing other agents (although he attempts to justify his neuralyzation of Agent T - citing T's emotional breakdown in a public place, claiming that Agent L "doesn't count," as she wanted to return to her old life and original job at the city morgue). The MIB have also installed neuralyzers in many places, such as Agent J's car and The Statue of Liberty, which has a neuralyzer installed in the torch that is powerful enough to wipe the memories of everyone in the greater New York and New Jersey area. In the third film the original neuralyzer is seen. It is a large contraption that requires strapping the subject into a platform that is then inserted inside the neuralyzer. Later, the young Agent K (Josh Brolin) is seen with an early portable neuralyzer attached to a battery pack that is clipped to his belt. He used it on young James Darrell Edwards III saying his father was a hero. Category:Fictional weapons Category:Men in Black series